The Null Order
The Null Order is a science-centered and orderly faction of villains, the atheistic counterpart to YHVH's Divine Hierachy and the Regiment of Nature. Rare in the Exoverse and Disney Multiverse, their existence was only recently reported thanks to an escapade involving Deadpool stumbling into a base of theirs. The faction is an entirely oligarchical one, ruled over by a group of main members, including the original book version of Napoleon, rather than a solitary leader. Their leader is Chaos a primordial entity from the Aladdin-Hercules world. History Members * Chaos: Leader * Emperor Deoxid Lah Deus * Dagda and Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei) * the Great Intelligence (Doctor Who) * White Diamond-formerly * Yggdrasil (Digimon) * Professor Omnicron Bias * Napoleon A.K.A. Big Brother (Novel) * Mister Rictus ( Wanted ) *Abraham Van Hellsing ( Hotel Transylvania )-formerly, though he retains some sympathies. *Bertron ( DC ) *Dr. Schadenfreude *Bionic the Hedgehog *General Saturnus *Vladimir Lenin ( WB ) *Joseph Stalin ( WB ) *Leon Trotsky ( WB ) *Solomon Grundy ( DC ) *Henry Clerk ( DC ) *Red Hulk ( Marvel ) *The Kree ( Marvel ) *Uncreated ( Marvel ) *Gorr the God-Butcher ( Marvel ) *Professor Jeffrey Radission ( God’s Not Dead )-formerly *Setaeou Yagiri ( Durarara ) *Yagiri Pharamceuticals ( Durarara ) *Starlight Glimmer-formerly *Dr. Vega ( Mega Man ) *Dr. Wily ( Mega Man ) - Note: Wily joined the group post-mortem as a Biometal. In life, he was a Dark Forces client *Mirror Kanril Eleya ( Star Trek ) *The Riddler ( Batman:Arkham ) *Big Brother (Johnny Bravo) *The Galactic Kids Next Door *Kenzou Ooyama ( Jungle Emperor: The Brave Can Change the Future ) *Vincent the Atheist (Mumkey Jones) *NHaugh (Limitation and Ambition) *Alex De Large * AM (I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream) * Tanya Degurechaff * Izaya Orihara * Brian Griffin * The Heretic (DC) * Dr. Victor Frankenstein (Universal) * SCP Foundation * Kim Jong-un (The Adventures of Kim Jong-un) See also * Their goal is to exterminate all supernatural beings and entities and make the Exoverse, Disney multiverse, and the Omniverse into Atheism with no Gods or Devils. * They accuse the Power of the Stars, the Dark Forces and any supernatural factions of shoving religion down people's throats but they make fun of anybody who is on either of their side or anyone who is religious. * They think they know everything about... well... just about anything. * They acted like nontheism alone makes everyone special. * They act like assholes and hide behind their atheism. They think being an atheist means "you are any cooler, bad ass, or better than anyone else". * they incessantly talk about reason and how logical they are, but then lose their shit when someone so much as mentions God or any Gods in public. * They might even sweet talk their way into winning a lawsuit because apparently they know what's best for everyone and are "protecting our rights too." * The Null Order use souls as currency and a power source. Souls are stored in The Clutch. * The Null Order also have their own Animal Research Facilities to research and experiment on animals. In fact one of the victims for the experiments were two dogs name Rowf and Snitter of the Plague Dogs world. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:The Null Order Category:Non-Disney Characters